


How It Came to This

by Enonem



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Dysphoria, For Some Things But Not Others, Nathan Is A Top, Other, Porn With Plot, mostly plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enonem/pseuds/Enonem
Summary: What started as a one night stand went way out of Yuri's control. Tonight he reflects on his relationship with Nathan while it all starts to make sense.A series of snapshots loosely tied together by smut.





	How It Came to This

How did he get here?

Choosing to sleep with a Hero had been a risky choice, no doubt. If there was anyone Yuri should not have allowed to become intimately acquainted with him, it was one of the few people who were as familiar with Lunatic as anyone still breathing. But it was only supposed to be another night of mindless passion. A single unwise decision. Contained. That night he had felt a thrill at the fear of discovery. But now…

A bite on his shoulder interrupted his train of thought and he cried out. Nathan's arms held him tight. Steadying him as he shivered in pleasure and anticipation. Yuri placed a hand on the back of Nathan's neck as their tongue replaced their teeth. He was desperately holding on to Nathan as they rubbed their cock against him. Their long nails dug into his side and his thigh. Pinpricks of pain to complement the waves of pleasure, erasing everything else from Yuri's mind except for Nathan themself.

Nathan. Beautiful and sweet and absolutely merciless in bed. After months it still amazed Yuri how Nathan could always give him exactly what he needed.  
_'How did you know?'_ they had asked that first night.

~

_'How did you know?' Nathan asked. Elegant fingers playing with Yuri's hair._

_'Know what?'_

_'That I'm a top.'_

_He had to laugh at that. 'Seriously?'_

_'Don't get me wrong darling,' Nathan's voice had gone darker during sex, but now the usual high tone and playful cadence crept back in. "It's nice that someone noticed for once! It's just that people tend to guess otherwise because of..." They gestured vaguely at themself._

_"Because of all the pink?" Yuri grinned._

_Nathan grinned back. "Among other things."_

_"Nathan, I don't think anyone who has seen your hero suit could ever assume you're a bottom.” He gave them a significant look. “Nails notwithstanding."_

_Nathan was undaunted. "I like my men to do some of the work. You can't expect a lady to take care of everything!"_

_"I would call you lazy, but I believe you've given me ample demonstration of the opposite."_

_Nathan purred with self satisfaction. "Let's not get sidetracked, darling. What do you mean about my suit?"_

_Yuri was beginning to think he would not mind getting sidetracked after all. "Have you noticed the flames?"_

_"Have you noticed the heels?"_

_"Are you, of all people, equating femininity with sexual submission?"_

_"Of course not! But most people do."_

_Yuri shrugged. "I've been fucked by enough women to know otherwise."_

_"Well, aren't you full of surprises."_

_Yuri slid his hand up Nathan's leg to cup their cock. "Whereas you don't seem to hide anything when you're in public."_

_"Oh!" They said innocently. "Those flames, you mean."_

_The conversation dwindled from there._

~

Nathan stretched out next to him. They slowly dragged a hand down their body. Sinuous muscles taunting him deliciously. Bright pink nails just brushing the base of Nathan’s erect cock. Yuri fell hungrily on them and took them in his mouth. Nathan gasped and their fingers found Yuri’s head and gripped hard at his hair. Seeing, _feeling_ Nathan’s reaction made Yuri almost painfully hard. But right now he had no desire to touch himself.

Before Nathan, Yuri’s sexual experiences had always been about his own pleasure. Since what he wanted in a lover was to be fucked into oblivion and given no time to think, he had never thought it was a selfish stance. Nathan had always played by those rules, taking as much pleasure as they gave and giving Yuri no room to breathe.

So why did it feel so good to pleasure them? The fingers spasmodically grasping his hair, Nathan’s stomach trembling under his hand, their eyes blazing with desire. Seeing Nathan in he throes of passion and knowing that _he_ was the one causing it… it was irresistible.

~

_The second time was never meant to happen. They both knew that much. Nathan may have been a romantic, but they were not a fool. They had parted ways in the morning without attachment._

_And yet._

_And yet for a week Yuri could not keep his eyes from Nathan every time they crossed paths. During moments of leisure his thoughts kept drifting to Nathan's hands over his body, their arms around him and their cock-_

_It was becoming difficult to maintain a respectable demeanour at work._

_When the next social occasion came around they left together._

_The third time happened as a matter of course._

_Another major crisis. Another powerful NEXT holding the city hostage. The Heroes out there all day, fighting to and beyond exhaustion. Yuri cooped up in the darkness of the council room, listening to cowards argue and dying to go into the streets and set it all on fire._

_Once the crisis was over and the criminal secured, Yuri had meant to go home and unleash Lunatic's justice on the bastard. Instead he found himself driving to Nathan's place. Nathan opened the door as if they had been waiting for him._

_They wasted no time with words. In a wild clash of mouths and tangle of limbs they lost their clothes and stumbled their way into the bedroom to scream their frustrations up against each other._

_Afterwards, Nathan was crying into Yuri's shoulder. They cried for the victims and they cried for the villain. They cried for the world that could hurt a person to the point that hate and madness grew in them until all they could do to carry on was become a killer._

_More nights followed, of course. But neither ever spoke of that one again. And the man who had terrorised Sternbild and made Nathan cry still languished in his cell._

~

Nathan pressed him down and kissed him desperately. “Yuri…”

“Yes…?” He teased.

The look Nathan gave him could have melted steel.

Yuri slowly wrapped his legs around Nathan’s waist. “Do you want me?”

“I always want you,” Nathan breathed against Yuri’s neck. “But the question is-” They took his hand and pressed his fingertips against their lips. “How much do you want me?”

That really was the question, wasn’t it?

Without hesitation, Yuri plunged his fingers into Nathan’s mouth before he reached down and under to finger himself.

It was a question Yuri had already answered.

~

_"Don't fall asleep on me now, darling." Nathan poked him in the shoulder._

_Yuri could only reply with an incoherent noise muffled by the pillow._

_"Yuri!" they whined._

_Yuri shifted his head just enough to speak. "Whose fault is it that I'm drained?"_

_"Don't blame me. You're the one who was begging."_

_"True," he conceded with a sigh._

_Nathan combed his hair with their fingers._

_"You're a stressed man, aren't you?"_

_Was he ever. "I suppose so."_

_"Do you never do anything to relax?"_

_Yuri gave them a significant look over his arm._

_Nathan waved an admonishing manicured finger. "Other than sex, I mean. Seriously, you…"_

_Yuri gave a forced shrug. "The usual things. Music, books..." Killing criminals. Or he used to anyway._

_Nathan pouted in disapproval._

_"I'm sorry if my lifestyle bores you," Yuri laughed._

_"You do anything but bore me, darling," they purred. "I was just thinking..."_

_They looked down and twirled a lock of Yuri's hair around their finger. "People at the Justice Bureau must know about us by now, right?"_

_"I assume so."_

_"So do the other Heroes and Agnes and, well, nobody has said anything, so my guess is that nobody has a problem with it."_

_"Nathan?"_

_"Well I thought it would be nice if we-"_

_They looked up and hesitated. Yuri's thoughts must have been written on his face._

_Going out together. In public. A proper date. That is to say, a proper relationship. Yuri felt at the edge of a precipice. No more burying feelings in mindless passion. Nathan would become a solid part of his life, someone to share part of himself with, no longer just a refuge._

_But then, had that transition not started already?_

_"If we spent some time with our clothes on, for a change," Nathan continued with forced brightness. "I haven't had a chance to criticise your fashion sense yet."_

_Their smile was incongruously gentle._

_Yuri found himself smiling back. "I am not entirely sure you're in the right place to give anyone fashion advice."_

_They grinned. Wide and bright for a moment before they went back to playing with the tips of Yuri's hair._

_"It would just be a small outing. I won't make you do anything crazy."_

_"I trust you."_

_By the look Nathan gave him, they seemed to have some idea of how much that meant._

_So the following weekend they went on their proper date. Nathan was true to their word. They went out of town on a country drive and were back in the evening for dinner in a small but charming restaurant. Nathan enjoyed the free driving and Yuri the fresh air and quiet that were all too rare in his life. Nathan showed off their knowledge of Stern Bild's night life and Yuri found a compromise between good food and avoiding crowds. And they talked. They talked all day. Their thoughts pouring out with the same ease and comfort with which their bodies had first met. They talked about their jobs and their hobbies; about music and literature and politics. Nathan shared gossip about the other Heroes and Yuri countered with the petty squabbles of politicians. But they did not talk about their families or their childhoods. Neither volunteered information and neither asked. Nathan's traumas were obvious, Yuri's evidently not much less so._

_They spent all day smiling and that night the sex was tender and full of laughter._

~

Yuri’s breath caught when Nathan entered him.

“Are you ok?” Nathan asked. They always checked on him. A little overcautious, perhaps. In Yuri’s previous lovers it had annoyed him, but with Nathan…

He stroked their cheek with the back of his fingers. “I’m fine.”

He was not.

With each push inside him, a part of his shell fell out until he was laid bare in front of himself. The protective layers he had built around himself had been undone. Destroyed by the maddening, wonderful person currently between his legs.

Nathan. Who found warmth in his coldness, who saw him broken and held him strong. Intelligent, perceptive, oblivious Nathan. Who lay safe in the arms of a serial killer.

~

_They were both about to drift off to sleep. Nathan resting their head on Yuri's chest and Yuri lazily stroking their shoulder. Nathan made a sound of discomfort and rubbed their eye._

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Yes," Nathan replied, almost too softly to be heard._

_Less than a minute later their hand flew up to their face again._

_"Nathan?"_

_"It's nothing. It's just... I think some eyeshadow got into my eye. I’m not usually… awake this late."_

_Already half asleep, Yuri opened his mouth to casually remark that if the make-up was bothering them, they should take it off, but he caught himself just in time. Of course it wasn't as simple as that._

_He hoped Nathan had not noticed. But of course, ever observant, they had._

_Nathan tensed up against him and Yuri stood stone still. Suddenly wide awake._

_It was an uncomfortably long minute. He did not dare look at Nathan, but from the corner of his eye he could see them biting their lip in thought. Yuri's mind was frantically looking for something comforting to say, knowing full well that anything he said would be the wrong thing right now._

_After what felt like an hour, Nathan sat up._

_"I think I'll wash it off," they said without looking at him._

_"Are you sure?" Yuri whispered._

_Nathan nodded, still looking away from him. Their hand gripped the sheets. Yuri covered it with his own._

_"If you want," he began. "I could face the other way. If- if that would help."_

_He thought Nathan's shoulders relaxed a little at that. They smiled at him and kissed him softly._

_As Nathan got up, Yuri turned his back to the door._

_He heard the click of the bathroom light and running water a moment later. His heart was beating so hard it was beginning to hurt._

_A flood of thoughts swirled around in his head._

_What was Nathan feeling right now? What could he say to comfort them? What if they decided to let him see them without makeup? What should he say? What would he think? His scar started to itch reminding him that he too had been wearing stuff on his face for too long today. He pushed the thought away angrily. That was a completely different matter. Nathan had noticed it of course, but had had the tact not to say anything. No. No thinking about the scar; it's different._

_Fuck. How had he even got himself in this situation?_

_The bed creaked slightly and there was a whisper of sheets as Nathan climbed behind him._

_They didn't press themselves against him, instead they reached out across his waist and gripped his hand, intertwining their fingers together. Yuri returned the pressure, hard.  
The tension was back between them, but now Yuri's mind was blank. All he could do was clasp Nathan's hand and try to communicate comfort to them._

_Nathan's voice was only a whisper, but it was steady. "Turn around."_

_"Are you sure? You really don't have to- I don't expect-"_

_"I'm sure. Turn around."_

_Yuri complied._

_Nathan wasn't looking at him directly. Their eyes were lowered and only darted up to his face for a moment._

_Yuri said nothing. He just looked at them._

_"Well?" Nathan asked with a self conscious quirk of their mouth._

_The words came out of Yuri's mouth without him having to think. "It's your face," he said. "Without make-up."_

_Nathan blinked and looked up at him. Brown eyes as penetrating as pink ones._

_"Can you still see...me?"_

_All the tension suddenly left Yuri's body. He smiled, leaned over and kissed them._

_The kiss was soft and tender. Nathan's lips were of a different sweetness without the taste of lipstick._

_Mouths opened, tongues met. Nathan's arms held Yuri tight against them and Yuri's heart exploded._

~

They were both close now. Yuri held on to Nathan with both arms and legs and they pounded into him with no restraint left.

Their faces were inches apart, just far enough to see each other.

Yuri looked up at those beautiful pink eyes staring right into him. There was nothing else but Nathan in the world. Nothing but them and the truth which asserted itself in his mind  
as the two of them melted into each other.

"Nathan!" he choked out as his climax built up. "Nathan!"

And in his mind he heard the truth. _I love you! I love you!_

Later, as Nathan lay contented and boneless in his arms, Yuri tried with all his might to commit the moment to memory with all its details.

Because tomorrow Nathan would not look at him with unconfessed love in their eyes. Tomorrow they might cry. They might yell at him. They might hate him.

But that was a problem for the morning, when Yuri would tell Nathan the truth. Not the one that had come to him now. The other truth. The truth he could hide from a casual bedfellow, but not from the person he loved. The truth about his powers and about Lunatic. If Nathan let him, he would tell them about his past as well.

He would worry about it tomorrow. For now he allowed himself one last moment's rest in Nathan's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I pieced together my interpretation of Nathan's relationship with their gender and sexuality from a number of elements in the series. Which is why I've portrayed them with dysphoria related to their face, but not their genitals.
> 
> I selected "Other" because it's neither M/M nor M/F, but I don't know if that's the correct category for a cis/nb pairing. If you guys don't like it let me know and I'll change it to M/F.


End file.
